Axl Gleese
by nsam85
Summary: Blaine goes to Burts Repair shop to watch the guys from Glee rehearse for their Greased Lightin' scene. Entering the shop, he finds Finn speaking to a customer from Indiana named Axel Heck. Blaine wants to rehearse for his "Teen Angel" part. He can't keep his pitch though, Axl offers to play the chords on his guitar. done, he put's it away but it breaks. How can Blaine repay Axl?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know you want me to come down and practice at the shop." Blaine told Finn, for what felt like the hundredth time. Ever since Kurt and he had split, Blaine had been waiting for Kurt's Step-Brother Finn, to come after him. Instead, it seemed Finn didn't blame him as much as Blaine thought he would have. Sure he had tried out for a part for Grease for the musical, but just to release his feelings. When they gave him the part for Teen Angel, he reluctantly agreed. Sam had gotten the part he wanted, and the new guy Ryder, got the part of Danny. In order to get them in the groove repair shop's Greased Lightnin' scene, they would all be practicing at Kurt's Dads auto repair shop. Finally, he agreed to go and sing before all the others had arrived.

As he walked into the shop door the smell hit him first; grease, sweat, and oil. It was rather loud in the back part where the garage doors were open to let cars in for repairs. Finn was talking to a guy at the counter, and when he caught his eye, he smiled.

"Go ahead and head to the back. Burt has cleaned off the stage for us." he smiled, pointing the way.

"Righttt...he had forgotten that when the Glee club had become Kurt's largest source of happiness, his dad had set a little raised platform he used for motorcycle repairs aside as a small stage. As he walked through the next door, he caught Burt's' eye while in the office. He was on the phone so he couldn't talk, but he did wave his hand and smile as a greeting. Nodding, Blaine walked a bit quicker; Burt didn't know Kurt had broken up with him. He didn't want to be around when he found that out. Throwing his bag on a chair, he sighed and looked around, trying not to think of when he had been so happy with Kurt. Momentarily turning to look back toward the front door, he found a new source to take his mind off his woes.

The guy Finn was talking to was...cool...and for some reason the word "awesomeness" seemed a perfect word to describe him. Brown curly hair, slim build, no tan yet not as white as a ghost, and a very, very nice face. Feeling a little tug from below he glanced down. It seemed his dick agreed with how good looking this guy was. The guy glanced at him for second, and then met his eye. Blaine gave slight smile, then realizing what he was doing, he turned away. Embarrassed, he felt heat creeping up his neck. Taking a couple of breaths, he casually turned back around; he met the guys' gaze again, and then his attention went back to Finn as they started to talk once more. After a few more words, Blaine saw him nod, and Finn turned and walked to the office door, telling Burt something. A moment later, Finn joined Blaine in the back. Finn started to talk to him, but Blaine wasn't listening, the customer was looking at him as he casually sat down on a chair next to the shop door. This time, it was this turn to blush.

"Hello, earth to Blaine Anderson." Finn said loudly, snapping his fingers in his face.

"What?" he said startled.

Looking at him, Finn glanced through the door and saw the object that was the cause of his distraction.

"Oh, that's just a customer who needs his car fixed before he can make it to Indiana. As you can see," Finn gestured at an old beat up car being lifted above the repair pit. "It's about to fall apart. He says it doesn't have to be perfect, just good enough to make it home." Finn explained.

"What's his name?" Blaine asked, trying to sound less interested than he really was.

"Axl Heck." he said, looking down at the receipt. Walking over to the junker, he slapped the note on the windshield.

"So, let's hear what you can do." he said to Blaine with a big dopey smile.

"Finn," said Blaine. "You know exactly what I can do." he finished, exasperated.

"Humor me." he replied.

Sighing, Blaine made his way over to the stage and jumped up as Finn went to his drum set. Keeping the beat for Beauty School Dropout, Blaine began. He didn't need the sheet music, knowing almost every song by heart. Though he was able to keep time, Blaine kept missing the notes. This was odd; he never had a problem finding the right pitch. It seemed Blaine's subconscious mind was too troubled to work properly. Trying once more, and again failing, he hung his head. There was no way he could sing on pitch without some help.

"This isn't going to work Finn; I just can't do it today without at least the base chords." Blaine told Finn miserably. Finn gave him a look, and then he stared at the beat up car that belonged to the customer. It looked like he was debating to bring something up. Looking up at Blaine, he raised an eyebrow "Do you at least know all the chords to the song?" Finn asked him.

"Of course, but why does that matter?" Blaine said with a sigh.

Holding up a finger, Finn rose and went back to the car and looked in the passenger seat. Walking swiftly back to the front, he pushed through the shop doors, and approached the guy sitting by the door. Blaine couldn't hear what passed between the two. The guy nodded, and then got up out of his seat. Following Finn, he joined him in the back. Blaine watched as the guy went to his car and opened the same door Finn at peeked in at. Moments later, the guy joined Finn by the set with a guitar strapped around his neck. Blaine looked puzzled as he looked at Finn.

"This is Axl; I noticed he had a guitar, so I assumed he could play it, which he can. He's going to be playing the chords for us as you sing and I keep time. Write down the chords and how many measures long they last for." Shrugging, Blaine went to his bag and pulled out a piece of staff paper and wrote them down then handed them to Axl. Tuning his guitar and playing a couple of notes, then nodded. So, Blaine began again, and this time, he was able to keep the pitch, and had no more trouble. When the rest of the guys from Glee arrived, Blaine got down and thanked Finn, and he finally got to speak directly to Axl.

"No problem, bro." he said, smiling. Not being able to help it, Blaine blushed again and looked down at the ground. Axl walked with his guitar back to his car. He opened the door and it swung out faster than usual, causing him to drop it. A couple of strings snapped as it hit the ground. He stood there for a moment, then swore rather loudly. Sighing, he picked the guitar up and placed it back in it's case, face red with frustration. Closing the door, he listened as Finn told him it would be a little over an hour before his car was ready. Looking at the car, where Axl's guitar fell, he informed him that the service was 50% off. Nodding, Axl returned to the lobby and took his earlier seat. There were already two workers under the car while it was over the repair pit. Blaine thanked Finn, knuckle bumped with Sam, and finally exited the back. Making his way to the door, he caught Axl's eye, and he smiled at him. Stopping for a moment, he turned to Axl, and once again thanked him.

"Thanks again, I must have sounded horrible back there." Blaine said, trying to sound amused, hoping he was wrong.

"Oh my God," said Axl, rolling his eyes. "You sounded really good. I have a band at home in Indiana with my best friends Shawn and Darren. Though, none of us can really sing, we just do it to make noise and mess with my Mom." Axl finished.

God, this guy is hot…Blaine thought. He felt another tub below and he briefly glanced down before he could stop himself as the bulge in his crotch made very visible move. Axl followed his gaze and smirked, looking away. Furious with himself, he made his way to open the door but once again, paused. Axl hadn't seemed grossed put off by the event. Biting his lip, Blaine took a chance.

"Since it's going to be a while before your car is ready, why don't I get you a coffee at Bread Stix. As a thank you for the help." Blaine said in a rush. Axl looked at him, and then gave a slight nod. Standing, they made their way out the door, just as the guys began to practice their shop scene in Grease.

As they walked, Blaine was trying to figure out how he could get into Axl's pants. Yes, he was depressed and missed Kurt like crazy, but what he needed right now, much like back at the shop, was a distraction. His thoughts were interrupted however

"So, that guy at the shop said you usually didn't need anyone to help you keep pitch, what ever that is. Why couldn't you today?" Axl asked him casually.

"Oh, well, it's kind of complicated. My boyfriend graduated last year, and he's in New York and we haven't been able to see each other. I got lonely, so I met a friend and fooled around with him. Afterwards I felt like crap and had to tell Kurt. After which he broke up with me. It was hard for me this afternoon because the whole shop reminded me of him since it belongs to his dad. I guess to put it simply, I couldn't concentrate." Blaine told Axl. He had stopped and looked at Blaine.

"Oh crap." he thought. He hadn't meant to go that into it.

"Sorry, didn't mean to gush." Blaine said, expecting Axl to start walking back to the shop than be seen with a gay guy. He looked at Blaine with an odd expression. Then he nodded and started walking again. Taken a back by his laid back attitude was a relief. Smiling, they continued on their way.

"How long had it been when you decided to get some?" Axl asked nonchalantly.

"Almost three months." Blaine replied sadly.

"Dude! What did he expect? I wouldn't have lasted a week. I mean, your hand can only do so much before it runs out of ideas." said Axl exasperated.

"What?" Blaine said, amused enough to stop again. Had Axl just made a comment about jacking off?

"Oh my God, every guy does it. Some more than others. Though I guess," here, Axl looked him up and down and continued, "Usually those of us that are way hotter than most guys shouldn't have to do it much." Axl finished. It was clear that Blaine was one of those Axl deemed "hotter than most guys". Blaine gave a quick nod and a small smile. Axl smiled at him awkwardly, as if not knowing what to say next. Blaine looked down at his watch and realized they have been walk so slow, there was no way they would make it to Bread Stix get something and have time to get back now.

"You know, I'm really sorry your guitar broke. In a way it was my fault. You wouldn't have had to get it out if I could just have sung right" Blaine said to him, his voice becoming husky, taking a half step forward.

"Oh, don't wo-" Axl began, but Blaine cut him off before he could finish.

"I'd like to find a way to express my thanks..." Blaine let that hang in the air, watching as Axl's face started to turn red.


	2. Chapter 2

"I-"Axl began, than broke off, giving Blaine a sharp look.

"You said yourself hot guys like us shouldn't have to use our own hands." he said slyly. When Axl still didn't respond, Blaine went on.

"When was the last time you didn't have to use your own hands?" he cocked his head at Axl. He was having fun watching the color of Axl's skin change from a slight pink color to a pale red. Looking down at his feet, Blaine saw his lips move as he mumbled something, but he couldn't make out.

"What?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Never." he whispered, so low that Blaine barely heard. While Axl was looking down, Blaine let his face break into a broad smile,

_Perfect, he's untouched_. He thought smugly.

"I'm not into dudes Blaine." Axl said looking back up, meeting his eye. Blaine detected a note of uncertainty. The fact Axl hadn't freaked out and run away after he had been proposition, made him confident he could persuaded to give it a try. Smiling, Blaine looked around, taking in his surroundings, thinking hard. He had an idea, and decided to put it out there.

"By the time you walk back to the shop, your car should be ready. Drive down this road here, and turn right on that street." he gestured at the street sign above them. Glancing down the street he noticed a lone bus stop bench.

"I'll wait on the bench and you can pick me up. There aren't any windows facing this street, so you don't have to worry if someone sees you pick me up. Also, no one knows you here, so you don't have to worry being seen. My parents are out of town and I have the house to myself, with no one else around. Once there; I "pay" you for your troubles. I promise you won't regret it." he said mischievously with a smirk. Axl looked past him, staring at a point behind Blaine while he thought. Slowly, his lips started to twitch, as if he was holding back a smile. Now, Axl was hooked, Blaine was certain. Wriggling his eye brows, he gave a grudging smile.

"What are we going to do?" he asked curiously, looking Blaine up and down again.

"Anything you want, ANYTHING." he said taking another step forward in a husky voice. Waiting for a reply, Blaine made a sweeping motion with his hand, his finger tips lightly brushing Axl's crotch. Surprised, Axl let out a stifled grunt. Though he only briefly touched him, Blaine had felt a twitch and a lump beginning to grow and harden.

"I'll be sitting at the bench for an hour, and if you don't show I'll assume you're not interested." He nodded to Axl, then strolled down to the empty bench, and sat down humming "Beauty School Drop-out.

Blaine watched as Axl turned and headed back to the shop, face troubled. Sighing, Blaine waited, expecting Axl would not take the bait. Time seemed to speed up, and before he knew it, the hour was spent. Standing, he reluctantly turned and headed along the street to a path that would take him home. There was a small field on the north side of the road, with a large stand of trees stretched along the hill into a secluded area where his house was. Just as he reached the tree line, he heard a loud motor approaching. Turning, Blaine made out Axl's car, slowly driving on the road looking around. Making a waving motion above his head, Axl finally spotted him, and waited for Blaine to walk back to the road. Finally, he opened the door and got in.

Axl smiled nervously, and waited for Blaine to tell him where to go. He nodded at the intersection at the far end of the large empty field on the right. As the car began moving once more, Blaine decided to make a move. Reaching over, he grabbed Axl's crotch, and began to cup and massage it. Startled at first, Axl finally loosened up and let out a small moan as Blaine unzipped his pants. Wearing boxers, it was very easy to reach in and pull out his hardening cock through the front. Just as Blaine began to wonder how big it would be when totally aroused, they arrived at his house. Reluctantly, Blaine let go and got out and headed to the front door to his house. Hearing the other car do slam, he turned and watched as Axl awkwardly joined him, holding his pants up as they were still open. Inside, Blaine threw his bag to the side, reached around and took hold of Axl's now fully hard dick. Smirking he pulled him along, as if his dick were a leash, and proceeded up the stairs and into his room.

Stepping into his room, Blaine paused before turning on the light. He tried to remember how he had left it this morning before heading to school. Feeling a movement in his hand, he looked down, and watched Axl's leaking cock throbbed with his pulse. . A moment later, he felt heat as a warm body pressed into his back side. Glancing behind him, he watched as Axl shuffled even closer, lining their bodies up perfectly. Dropping the hardened shaft in his hand, he pushed his ass back, waiting for more. Not missing a beat, Axl lightly pushed his cock right into the middle of Blaine's jeans where his entrance was. Axl's shaky breath was on the very back of his neck, which lowered until Blaine felt light kiss at the base of his neck. Blaine shuddered, and turned to face Axl, but couldn't make out his face in the dark. It seemed his own face was visible to Axl however, because he leaned forward, and their lips met perfectly. Smiling into the kiss, Blaine could feel Axl's curly bangs brushing against his forehead.

Still kissing, Blaine backed into his room pushed along by Axl. Feeling a tug below, Blaine gasped as Axl grabbed his crotch. This time, it was Axl who smiled into the kiss, and all of a sudden, Blaine wanted, no, needed to move things along. They abruptly halted as his shins made contact with his bed. Leaning back, he felt Axl lightly lift his body and set him down. For a few moments, they kept this position. Blaine sitting on the bed with his legs apart while Axl stood between his legs, pressing into the bed, cock aching to be touched. Reaching down, Blaine once again grabbed onto Axl's dick, making a fist, which Axl fucked into. Breaking the kiss, Blaine leaned down to blow hot air onto the shaft, and then opened his mouth, surrounding it. Finally, closed his mouth and wrapped his lips around as much of this prize as he could. Axl shuddered, knees suddenly weak as the pleasure began to blossom throughout his body, beginning at his painfully hard dick.

"Oh my fucking God." Axl quavered, lifting his hand to set one on Blaine's shoulder and the other on the back of his head. Groaning, he started to move Blaine's head in the traditional bobbing motion. As Blaine began to move his tongue around the member in his mouth, Axl began to undress. Letting go with his hands, he quickly pulled his shirt off, at the same time chucking his jeans down to the floor in one fluid motion. Hooking his finger tips under his boxers, Axl made to pull them off. Blaine reached up and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. Looking down, he gave Blaine a confused look, which he couldn't see because the room was still dark.

"I want you to keep your boxers on, at least for now. I know it's weird but I have a fetish about being fucked while still clothed." he explained softly.

"What?" Axl let out, "You mean…?" he trailed off, not daring to hope for what he thought.

Smirking, he looked up and squeezed Axl's cock with great force.

"That's right, you're going to fuck my ass, hard." he whispered in a husky tone.

"Oh shit…" Axl explained, voice squeaking.

"Wh-" Blaine began, but was interrupted as cum shot out of Axl's cock and into his mouth. Surprised, he barely had time to rewrap his lips around the head to prevent the hot salty liquid from escaping. Moaning and grunting, Axl quickly raised his hands and placed them on Blaine's head, and then as his orgasm came to a close, they had fallen onto Blaine back. They hung there, as if to rub his lower back. As the last few spurts of cum shot out of his dick, Axl finally collapsed on Blaine, pushing their bodies onto the bed. Panting, Axl attentively peered at Blaine, his face red.

"God Da-" Axl growled voice full of embarrassment and fury. Blaine realized what had happened was an accident, premature ejaculation. Smiling, he actually thought it was rather hot, not embarrassing at all. He guessed Axl thought that since he came, their fun had come to and end. Lifting his head up to Axl's ear, he blew in it than nibbled on it. Then carefully, voice still husky and full of want said.

"Oh, we're not done, don't worry."

"What? Really? He asked incredulously not daring to hope for what this meant.

"That's right, you're still going to fuck my ass." he grinned grabbing Axl's chin, moving to the side so their mouth's met once more. The effort Axl began to put into their kiss was clearly full of relief. Smiling, Blaine reached over to flick on his bedside lamp. The room flared with a soft white glow, finally revealing what the rest of Axl's unclothed body looked like. Blaine lightly pushed Axl a few steps away so he could clearly observe Axl's hot body.

Light pink skin, no fat, tiny nipples, chest hair sprinkled al over, with quite a bit on his pectorals. A thick treasure trail leads from his belly button, down into the prize beneath the boxers. Before proceeding further, he looked closer at Axl's dick. It was almost 7 inches long, wider around the cock head than at the base. The color was a light pink, with a large slit on the head. He was cut, unfortunately but at least he didn't manscape…letting it all grow wild and thick, curling into dark hairs all around his groin. His balls were still hidden in the boxers, so he couldn't make them out, but they looked ample. Entranced with Axl's form, he jumped as Axl reached down and unzipped Blaine's pants. Snapping back into the present, he began to pull off his shirt, but Axl stopped him and took it off himself. Blaine watched as Axl studied his body, obviously surprised at how nice his chest was. Since he had split with Kurt, he abandoned his trimming regimen his entire body. Dark chest hair was starting to become thicker, with an ample amount on his upper chest, trailing down to a much thicker treasure trail than he had in a long time.

"Your chest is ever better than mine. " Axl commented, seemed off put.

Blushing, Blaine didn't say anything, just kept his gaze on his lap. Axl squatted, and pulled on Blaine jeans until they slid off his legs, revealing tan hairy legs, with large calves, that weren't as big as Axl's. This seemed to please him, as his smile returned, and then glanced down to Blaine's bulging boxer briefs. Shrugging, he reached forward and took hold of them, yanking them off with a flourish. Now thoroughly embarrassed, he watched Axl's face as he studied his crotch. Blaine's uncut dick was a bit bigger than Axl's, the same color as his skin, with thick veins and a slightly smaller head, curving ever so slightly to the left. The lack of his trimming also applied to his groin as well, though it was still fairly short and neat. It wouldn't take long until the hair would be quite a bit thicker than Axl's ample amount.

Axl reached out, as if to take hold of Blaine's dick, but paused to look up. Assuming he wanted permission to touch his dick, he gave a slight nod. With tentative fingers, Axl reached out and encircled Blaine's dick. Moving the extra skin up and down the shaft, he experimented with the new found toy.

"You've never seen an uncut dick before, have you?" Blaine asked Axl with a smirk.

Axl nodded, briefly meeting his eyes. "Yes, just not one with a boner." he said, and then he returned his attention back to his explorations. When he pulled the skin up enough to cover the head, Axl smirked, fascinated. Blaine started to chuckle which finally told Axl he had been spending more time than the situation warranted. Blushing he made to stand up, and then paused. Looking up at Blaine, he lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the very top of Blaine's weeping cock. Bucking his hips, he thrusted deeper into Axl's hot mouth. Coughing, he released Blaine's dick with a troubled expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to buck; it was just a reflex that I couldn't stop." Blaine said in a rush, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

"It wasn't that, I actually expected you to do that." he replied.

"Then why do you still have that look?" Blaine asked, now very curious himself with Axl's behavior.

"I'm not gay." Axl said, a bit louder than he meant to. When Blaine made to get up and give him space, Axl dropped his hand on Blaine's thigh and looked up.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that. It was more of an inner voice that escaped. What I meant was that well…" he broke off, staring past Blaine.

"What?" he asked.

"I liked your dick in my mouth, and I was trying to remind myself I shouldn't like it, because straight dudes don't like cock." he finished, turning pink. Blaine looked at him curiously. This guy didn't seem gay at all, just curious.

"Look, I can tell you're not gay, so you don't have to think to hard on it." he explained. "Just because you liked my cock in your mouth doesn't make you gay, you're just horny." he chuckled with a wink.

Giving a grudging smile, he lowered his head back down and began to bob his head again. Blaine didn't really say anything, but Axl wasn't the best, though he did try with some effort. Sighing, Blaine gently got Axl's attention and they both rose. Blaine jumped back and scooted to his head board, watching as Axl awkwardly climbed onto the bed. His cock was still hard, poking out the opening of his boxers. Crawling forward, Axl hesitated when he got to Blaine, looking at him for the next set of instructions. Though he wanted his hole pounded, he wanted to do something else first. Blaine positioned himself on his back, as if going to sleep, and then motioned Axl to crawl forward. Once Axl was over him, Blaine pulled him down. Their bodies aligned, Blaine ground his hard dick into Axl's. Leaning down, Axl met his lips then added his own weight into the grind. Dicks pressed together, they thrusted into each other, using the precum seeping out as lube.

Blaine reached down and circled both his hands around their cocks, while they thrusted together into the make shift hole. Axl was moaning and breathing hard, with his eyes hooded with lust. Blaine smiled at him, and released his hold to reach behind him top his night stand. Opening a drawer, he rummaged around inside until he passed over a small plastic wrapper. Seeing this, Axl reached for it and began to open it as Blaine dug around for lube. Finding it, he passed it to Axl who took it and sat it down next to them on the bed. As Axl removed the rubber, Blaine opened lube and squirted some on his hand, and then reached down and applied some to his hole, making sure to get it nice and slick. He also began to stretch and scissor himself, preparing for what was to come. Wanting Axl to pound him as hard as he wanted, he had best be sure to be prepared. Though it wasn't huge, Axl's dick wasn't small either, maybe a tad above average, it would still hurt at first.

With the condom on, Axl leaned up to Blaine's face. He kissed him, hard full of excitement. Reaching down, Blaine wrapped his hand around Axl's condom covered dick and squirted lube on it, thoroughly working into a thick lather which he used to spread it over his dick, and then reached down to his hole to add a bit more. Looking up at him, Blaine scooted back, raising his hips a bit for better angle. A vein was throbbing on Axl's temple is he shyly shimmied forward. Smiling nervously, he pointed his dick directly at Blaine's entrance. Wrapping his hand around the base, Blaine slowly pulled on Axl's dick until he felt it beginning to push inside. Making a few last minute adjustments, he smiled. Releasing Axl's dick, Blaine lifted his hands to Axl's hips, steadying them. Looking up, he met Axl's eyes, and with one powerful movement his cock was buried into Blaine's hot tight hole.

Axl gasped. Never had he felt anything like this. For a few moments, he couldn't move, stunned with the sensations shooting through his body.

"Oh my God, dude." he said staring down into Blaine's eyes.

"Does my hole feel good? Blaine teased, blowing hot air in Axl's ear.

"It's, "he began, but he broke off as Blaine pulled him even closer, burying his dick deeper.

"I'm gunna…" Axl began again, but Blaine pushed him out of his hole. He stared up at Axl, a look of warning told him to calm down. Grimacing, Axl took several long breathes, finally giving Blaine a guilty smile. His face returned into a soft smile… Pulling Axl back down, being forgiven with a kiss. Staring down at his dick, Axl waited for Blaine to aim the shaft back into the surrounding warmth. When Blaine made no mood to take hold to reposition him, Axl grabbed his own cock with shaky hands, and pushed it back to the entrance, than slowly pushed inside. Once in, Axl closed his eyes with a goofy grin, and Blaine found it very amusing, but kept quiet. Opening his eyes, he pulled back a little bit, then pushed in faster. Dipping his head, Axl kissed Blaine on the forehead, working his way down where their tongues battled for control. Sighing into the kiss, Blaine was finally out matched, making Axl the winner…

Though a little clumsy at first, soon Axl began to build speed. Sweat beaded down Axl's back, ending up collecting in his boxers. Blaine wanted him to keep fucking him while still wearing the boxers; it soon became apparent that this wasn't going to work, as the boxers became damp. Placing a hand on his chest, Axl slowed, and then reluctantly pulled his cock out of Blaine's ass. Getting the picture, they were chucked off and landed somewhere in the room. This time Axl didn't hesitate and plunged back in, soon returning to his quicker speed. Blaine started clamping down on the shaft, changing how hard and how long he would apply force. While still thrusting, Blaine slowly rotated his hips to the side, raising his leg vertical, and twisted around until his knee landed on the bed. Axl guessed what he was doing do he slowed and waited until Blaine was on his stomach. Lifting his ass and pushing his arms down, Blaine was now in the traditional doggy style position.

Turning his head and smirking, Blaine rasped in authoritarian voice.

"Come on, Ax-Man, fuck my ass. Do me hard. Make me wish I wasn't gay!" he commanded in a harsh tone, but losing the effect with a chuckle.

Pulling out all the way, he rammed his pole into Blaine with a loud grunt. "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Axl replied, but losing the effect as well.

Before they knew it, Axl's powerful thrust soon produced loud slapping noises every time the base of his cock would ram into Blaine's tight ass. Making a quick move, Blaine pushed back into Axl, causing him to fall back. Axl lay on his back, and began to rise, but Blaine loomed over him and sat down over his dick. As Axl's dick was once again deep in Blaine's ass, they began to move, slow at first, but quickly gaining speed and ferocity. Making as if to jerk himself off, he was startled when Axl wrapped his own hand around Blaine's leaking uncut cock. Throwing his head back, Blaine let out a bestial roar, feeling his orgasm approaching. Staring down, the two maintained eye contact. Axl's face started to change colors, his breath becoming labored, and his muscles were contracting. Feeling a tight inner strain, Blaine knew it was coming.

"Hurry, Axl, I'm close." he rasped, eyes closing for a few seconds. Using one hand, he pumped Blaine's cock with renewed effort, moving the extra skin over the hand and down the base with a tighter hold.

"Cum inside me Axl." Blaine whispered, looking down at Axl's red face. Nodding, Axl thrust up hard and fast as he reached his other hand to massage Blaine's large nuts that were thumping down on Axl's thick bush of hair at the base of his dick.

"Now" Blaine mouthed, hips twitching as his orgasm was about to erupt. With a last thrust as hard and deep as he could, Axl came, shooting his load deep into Blaine, simultaneously thrusting into Blaine's prostate. With an almighty roar, Blaine shot ropes of white cum out of his uncut cock, as Axl stroked him through the release. It seemed their orgasms went on forever, almost as if all the fluid in their bodies were draining away all the life inside of them through their cocks. Cum landed all over Axl's chest and even into his face and curly hair. Involuntarily he stuck his tongue out and licked around his mouth; spooning Blaine's spent seed into his mouth as if it were jelly. In reality, anything that had ever landed on his body that didn't taste bad, he would eat it. Once he even ate his little brother Brick's, school project, which happened to be clay like substance, which was modeled to look like the state, Nevada. Everyone had been mad at him, but they should have known that if it's around other food, it was as good as lunch, good or bad.

What surprised Axl was that Blaine's cum didn't taste bad at all, salty and yet with a bit of a sweet flavor. Blaine was looked down at Axl, amazed at what he had just seen. That was one of the hottest things ever. What made it ever more astonishing was it seemed Axl didn't cringe and gag at the taste. As if realizing the same thing, his eyes widened in horror, looking up at Blaine as if asking Blaine for help. Smiling softly, he leaned down and kissed Axl, holding the sides of his head so he wouldn't pull away. After a few tense moments, he calmed and returned the kiss. Stretching his legs out, he slowly rose off Axl's still hard and throbbing dick. The condom still on, all the cum pooled in the little bubble of air at the tip of his penis. Blaine was surprised with the amount of cum, seeing as he had already cum just a few minutes before that…

Blaine stepped over Axl, and sat down next to him in bed. Slowly turning his head to face Blaine, Axl gave a lazy smile that made Blaine burst out with a shout of laughter. This didn't seem to bug him, for he leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek, which made Blaine pause. Aware the mood had shifted; he looked at him with a puzzled face and sat up straight. After a few moments, the awkwardness finally dissipated, and they a resumed to a more casual mood. Staring down at Axl's cock, he was stunned to see it was still fully aroused. Attentively, Blaine reached up and carefully pulled the condom off Axl's dick, careful not to pull any stray hairs out from his groin.

"So… Blaine let that sit for a while before continuing. "Was it ok?" he asked, fully aware of Axl's blushing face.

"Dude…it…it…." he struggled, then just gave up and jumped over and literally realigning their bodies, and then pressed down onto Blaine. Surprised, sat stunned for a moment, then feeling Axl's lips forming a smile, he melted into it. Lowering himself, Axl gently lay atop him and rested his head under Blaine's chine, as if napping. They lay there for a while, relaxed and comfortable in each others arms. Without warning, Axl lifted his upper body so it was easier to speak to him.

"Let's do it again." he said, smirking, already slightly grinding into Blaine. Staring at him, Blaine was at a loss for words. Before Blaine could answer, Axl shimmied down his body, planting kisses all across his torso, lingering a bit long on his nipples. By the time Axl's tongue made it's way to the edge of Blaineland Forest, his dick was once again stiff, precum leaking out of his dick, and dribbled over the shaft. Blaine threw his head back, groaning through his clenched teeth as Axl went down and surrounding his dick with his hot, moist mouth. Still not the best cock sucker, he made his way and began mouthing his nuts, using his tongue to massage the area below the sack, eventually making it down in the hot and most crevice of Blaine's ass, still with an ample amount of lube from earlier. Once he was close enough to actually reach Blaine's entrance, he hesitated going in further however. Though he didn't mind fooling around with the front side of a dude's junk, he did have some reservations when it came to certain areas.

Blaine sighed, disappointed and made to get into a more comfortable position for Axl to fuck him again; he felt a hot wet tongue experimentally probe his entrance. With a gasp, he felt Axl's tongue actually enter his ass.

""Oh fuck, that's good." he breathed, eyes closed and he pushed his ass into Axl's tongue, catching him off guard. Axl was about to get pissed, but when he saw Blaine's face, he paused.

"_Was it really that good?_ He wondered. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to keep doing this a little longer he put in just a little more effort. He slowly worked a finger into Blaine's lubed ass, exploring the hot space. Using the finger, he rubbed the front side that space that was between his dick and nuts. Barely grazing it over a slight bump in the wall, Blaine ground his teeth, almost screaming with pleasure. Axl watched, transfixed with Blaine's reaction. Smirking, he leaned down, trying to tongue fuck the opening, while still working his finger inside. At this point, Blaine was shaking and he looked at Axl. Still maintaining eye contact, as well as his tongue stimulating the entrance, Axl pressed his finger on the lump inside Blaine, and bore down on it with an experimental sweeping pressure. The result was unbelievable.

"Fu….." his voice became inaudible, eyes closed, face sweating, and muscles contracting all over his body, more prominent over his abs. Shaking, Axl's vision changed in all he could see was a large amount of white. Pulling back a bit, Axl's mouth dropped as Blaine's swollen uncut cock erupted with cum. What really puzzled him was that Blaine's dick had been untouched; cumming without so much as a single stroke of his shaft, and the amount released was incredible. Unable to stop himself, Axl stretched his neck and wrapped his lips around Blaine's cock, cum filling his mouth. He was careful to keep putting pressure on that magical spot inside. After what seemed like ages, Blaine settled, body going limp, and his head fell to his pillow, panting.

"What the fuck was that?" Axl demanded a look of astonishment written across his face with awe.

"That…fuck that was good." Blaine said sleepily, reaching down and pulling Axl up to meet his mouth. Tasting his own seed, Blaine wrapped his hand around Axl's dick, pumping it hard and fast, and then stopped just as Axl felt ready to explode. Pouting, Axl looked over at Blaine. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off Blaine turned himself around on all fours. Taking hold of Axl's cock, he positioned it at his entrance. Just as Axl opened his mouth to ask for a condom, he was yanked forward, his bareback cock thrusting deep into Blaine. Gasping, he looked down, shocked that Blaine expecting him to fuck him bareback. Moving a bit, he was amazed at how much better it felt to be bareback. Still, he looked up at Blaine with a puzzled face.

"Does it really feel that good when you nothing is touching your dick and cum like that?" he asked, truly curious now.

"Dude, it's so good I want you to shoot you load in me. Now do me hard, I want it." Blaine croaked, obviously tired, and yet he wanted to be pounded once more. Shrugging, he pulled back a bit and pounded in, bang curly bangs whipping across his forehead and sticking as the sweaty hair made contact with his skin. His pounding got harder, but it he still wanted to fuck him harder. Blaine rolled over, and spreading his hips, pulling back, giving Axl the best position for the speed, and the depth of his thrusts. Grunting, Blaine smiled, and felt his body jolt every time the shaft was buried to the hilt, his balls slapping loudly as the made contact. Blaine watched as Axl's thrusts became erratic and he had an idea. Lifting a finger, indicating Axl to pause, Blaine scooted closer, and stretched his fingers, trying to push them into Axl's entrance

Finding the tight ring, he memorized its exact location, he reached to his own ass and scooped as much lube that still was present where his dick and his ass met., also not forgetting to fondle the much emptier ball sack before returning to Axl's hole. Slowly, he worked his lubed fingers into Axl. Cringing, he caught Blaine's hand, and held his gaze as a warning.

"Trust me, please." seeing Axl's serious face, then went on. "Axl, I'm letting you fuck me bareback and cum in my ass. All I'm asking is let me work a finger in, and rub your spot like mine. I'm not going to fucking you with my dick; I'm just going to give you my thanks." Axl finally allowed his face to soften and gave a single nod.

"Go slow dude, I mean it." he warned, making Blaine pause… Leaning up, he wrapped his hand around the back of Axl's neck and pulled him in. After a few minutes, Axl's mood softened, and he gave a warm smile. Grinning, Blaine reached down and ever so slowly, worked his finger around the rim. Watching Axl's face for discomfort, he finally pushed in the tip, He hissed, but didn't get mad again. Breathing a sigh of relief, he used his other hand to rub Axl's balls gently.

"Go ahead, start fucking me again, it'll take your mind off what I'm doing" he explained with a half smile.

"I doubt that," Axl mumbled, but began to move again.

Each time he felt the head reached its deepest point; Blaine wriggled his finger in Axl's as, working his way to the prostate gland. Balls slapping on his ass, Axl began pulling out all the way before pounding it back in with great force. Seeing a flicker of a vein pulsing, he buried the finger to the hilt. Giving a stifled grunt, his speed increased and the depth of his cock didn't much move after that. Face turning red, Axl's eyes fluttered. Blaine clamped his ass tightly around the intrude, increasing Axl's pleasure. Just as Axl's mouth began to move, his thrusts slowed, and he opened his mouth tell Blaine what was coming, but was beaten to it as he pressed on the prostate gland in just the right way with the maximum amount of force. Blaine watched, entrance as Axl turned beet red, sweat running down his body, veins pulsing with the rapid beat of his heart, and he gave a shout of ecstasy, as his hot seed drenched the wall inside of Blaine. Collapsing, Axl fell atop him, cum still shooting into Blaine, his ass clamped down hard on Blaine's finger, as it still massage that spot inside.

Chuckling, Blaine pushed Axl off of him where he laid him, head resting on his chest. With a grunt, Blaine felt Axl gently pull out, finally rolling over, ending up on his back. Sitting there, he felt the hot liquid slowly making its way back to the hole. Sighing, Blaine clamped his ass shut, then quickly making his way to the bathroom that connected to his room. Only there for a few seconds, he exited and returned to the bed. Still nude, and now shaky from exhaustion, he crawled back and lay next to Axl. Blaine took a closer look and let out a snort. It seemed Axl was asleep. Now flaccid, his penis had shrunk and lay to the side. His nuts looked as though everything had been drained out. His curly hair was matted to his head by sweat, and funnily enough, he had a goofy smile on his face. Blaine looked down at him, smiling softly; finally he lay down on the bed, still nude, and was amazed and touched as Axl shifted over and cuddled up next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke as a hot wetness surrounded his cock. Blinking, he glanced down toward his crotch. There was a soft light over to his right on the night stand. The light illuminated a pale face below, with his cock slowly being sucked in and back out of soft lips. Axl winked at him as he took his expanding member deeper into his mouth. He smirked as Axl opened his legs, letting the cool air circulate down to the region below his nuts. It didn't stay cool for long, though.

Immediately, Axl pulled his head off Blaine's now fully hard cock, and licked his way down the shaft until he met his nut sack. Slowly, he began wetting his nuts, sucking in one ball into his hot mouth at a time. Finally, he sunk lower and lower until Blaine felt heat begin to blossom around his hole. He groaned as he felt something gently press against the rim of the muscles that was his entrance. Unconsciously, he dropped his hand and began slowly jerking his cock. Suddenly he felt a small jolt as one of Axl's hands slapped his own. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to jerk his own cock.

Shrugging, he looked down and met Axl's eyes. He knew Axl was straight, but the way he was treating him at the moment made him wish otherwise. This gorgeous guy had made the first move upon reawakening with an act that was unexpected. Honestly, he thought he would wake in a few hours and find his bed empty, and would never hear from Axl again. To tell the truth, he really didn't want to fall asleep in the first place, fearing that was exactly what would happen. But after having a couple of orgasms, not resting really wasn't an option.

Even now, as he looked down, though he couldn't see his Axl's mouth, he could tell by the crinkles on his forehead he was smiling at him. Not being able to help himself, he reached down again, but like before Axl had blocked his objective. Instead, one of Axl's hands shot up, and grabbed his, then finally intertwining their fingers together. After a few moments of sustained eye contact between the two, Axl once again winked at him. After which, he felt a new surge of pleasure as his tongue pushed it's way through the muscles and began probing inside the walls of his hole.

Tightening his gripe, he felt heat and pleasure as the tongue switched from probing, to swirling inside. Groaning, he tried to spread his open legs more, hoping it would give Axl even more room for his actions. One of Axl's fingers slipped in and dug at the walls directly around his prostate. Still, he didn't actually touch the spot, just the area around it. Another finger found it's way in and copied the first. Blaine shuddered and pushed his ass down further, hoping for more. When the third finally entered, he began to pant and growl as every touch teased his senses cruelly with the continuation of neglecting his prostate.

"Fuck..."he muttered softly, closing his eyes. He heard a chuckle down below.

"Yea?" came the hoarse voice, as he removed a finger.

"Ohh..." he moaned, even as another finger retreated, causing him to feel empty.

"MMmmm" Axl groaned as he licked once more at the entrance.

Slowly, he pulled his last finger out and began making his way back up. His ass felt empty, and he wanted his tongue back down there. He began to open his mouth to suggest he go back down. When Axl's tongue slurped and sucked his nuts, he shut his mouth and just waiting for his pink soft lips to once more surround his uncut cock. As if waiting for this thought, Axl licked his way up his shaft. Experimentally, he used his lips to push the extra skin at the head of his cock up and down as far as possible. It seemed he still found the idea of playing with an uncut cock great fun. Blaine wasn't going to complain...most people don't like uncut cocks, finding them ugly or smelly, even though he kept his perfectly clean at all times. Mo-

He broke off his thoughts as Axl's tongue slurped the area between the head and the underside of the skin. The sensation was so rare to him, he reveled in the feeling, tightening his grip of their still intertwined fingers even more. Pausing, Axl looked up at him with a smirk, his tongue paused in it's action. Panting, he looked down at Axl, panting and gave him an embarrassed smile. After a moment, his tongue began moving again, going back to his previous actions.

Axl, finally let his cock fall out of his mouth and began moving up his mid-region. Licking every bit of his chest, it seemed Axl was making sure to alternate his techniques on his way up. Stopping at his nipples, he gently nipped one and then the other, and glanced up. His white teeth shone in the soft light coming from the lamp on the night stand. Continuing his journey, he made his way to the right, Turning a bit sideways, Axl mouthed his biceps, which weren't that big, but they had never been touched in an intimate manner such as this.

While he was turned, he had a shadowy view of Axl's groin. He still found guys with a full bush attractive. His cock looked so hard, even now he saw a drop of precum beginning to form at the slit on the head. He wanted to taste it again. Axl's cock soon was lowered onto his thigh, and soon began grinding them both together. Slowly, the dick made it's way back to the center and finally lined up with his own. Axl's tongue trailed along the side of his neck and shifted until was mouthing his Adam's apple.

Not only feeling it, but he also heard a rasp of sound as his tongue slowly moved across his much more stubbly chin and finally his lower face. He couldn't help but smile as he felt his mouth being probed by Axl's tongue. Once in, Axl joined him in the smile as they laid there, his body pressing tight atop his own, eventually causing both their hard cocks to line up. They rutted together, and Blaine could feel drops of precum hitting his shaft every time Axl's cock moved back down after a thrust together. Still smiling, Axl nudged his head to the side and began chewing gently on his ear.

He shuddered as hot breath hit his ear canal before finally the wet tongue moved along the lobe. Axl's breathing was heavy and ragged, and it sounded as though he was humming something, but he couldn't make it out. Below, he felt knees dropping to the bed, just behind each of his thighs. Moving his body a bit lower, Axl dropped a hand, stroking their cocks together. Axl's waist bent as he moved his groin below his nuts. His mouth once again moved over his face before reaching his open mouth. A thick tongue darted in as he unconsciously pulled his hips up a bit, giving Axl better access. Axl smiled into his mouth, glad he didn't have to ask what he was planning to do. It seemed they knew exactly what each wanted, and they were going for it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go for it." he whispered into Axl's ear.

Axl grinned and leaned down, kissing him hard. Slowly, Axl pushed his hips in until Blaine felt something hard pushing lightly against his entrance. Axl placed his forehead against his own as he applied more pressure to his cock. Blaine felt the rim of his ass stretching as the head of Axl's hard cock entered. Finally through, Axl paused and closed his eyes with a goofy grin across his face.

"Does it feel good Ax?"he whispered in a husky voice.

"Blaine...it..."he paused and opened his eyes,"let me get the rest in and I'll let you know."he said shakily.

His snort changed halfway through into a hissing grunt as Axl shoved the rest of his cock all the way in. Blaine had closed his eyes with the unexpected action. When he opened them, he found that Axl was smirking down with a raising eyebrow.

"I thought you sounded a bit too relaxed, kind of like you were having fun at my...innocence."Axl wriggled his eyebrows.

"Innocence?"he chuckled.

Axl glared playfully, and pulled his hips back and rammed them in again with even more force than the last time.

"You best be careful,"he growled, leaning down and kissing him as he repeated the action.

"Oh, why is that?" he grunted as his body was jarred again. He usually wasn't that into this kind of aggressive behavior. With Axl however, he found it extremely hot and such a turn on.

"Because," he slammed in again."you like my cock in your ass, and if you aren't careful," he pounded,"I may not let you get off."he buried it to the hilt again. Blaine felt a jolt of sensation as Axl wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Come on, give to me Ax." he hissed as Axl pulled his dick all the way out and slammed in. Grunting, Axl nodded and leaned back. He looked down at him with a smirk as he pulled out and grabbed Blaine's legs. With surprising skill and power, Axl flipped him over on his front side. Reaching down, he felt Axl grab onto his hips and pull his body into a doggy style position. Twisted his head, he watched as the guy behind him lined up his member before grabbing his hips again. Instead of ramming it in, he pulled Blaine back onto his cock. The sound reverberated around the room, as he pushed Blaine's body off of him. Then, he repeated the action, which forced Blaine to do all the work. Finally, he started thrusting his hips forward, their bodies jarred together, increasing their speed with each new movement.

"Jerk me off Ax." Blaine breathed, happy it came out as a command instead of a request.

Thankfully, Axl was experiencing so much pleasure he didn't bat an eye lash as he reached down and started to fist his cock.

"Harder Ax,"he hissed, feeling a tightness and building of pressure in his nuts as Axl jerked his uncut cock faster than he could thrust in and out of his ass. Squeezing his dick harder, Axl kept up his pace.

"No,"Blaine said in between thrusts,"pressure on my dick is fine, I mean, fuck me harder."he grunted and shook as he felt it all build. Nodding, Axl leaned down and kissed his back as his jarring began to almost overwhelm his senses. The impacts were so hard that his gelled began to come undone. There was one thing Blaine had wanted to try for a long time, but he never got around to ask. As Axl kept fisting his cock, he decided to take a chance. Turning sideways, he stared at Axl, his bangs sweaty again and his eyes closed. When Axl opened his eyes, their gazes locked for what felt like an eternity.

"Choke me a bit Axl, quick."he pleaded.

Axl's movements almost halted as a look of shock crossed his face.

"What?"Axl asked, looking shocked.

"Not too much, but it will feel good. I'll explain later, I promise."he begged.

Looking wary,he slowly nodded and reached his hands up and griped his neck. He squeezed lightly, still obviously concerned.

"Come on, just do it, and don't stop fucking me. Your cock feels so good in me Axl, don't stop."he said hurriedly.

Sighing, Axl again built up his speed, his faced going back to his previous euphoric expression. The sound grew and his panting increased. Then, he finally squeezed his throat hard and his cock probed deeper and deeper inside him. As Axl pulled out and rammed it back in, he aimed his dick at a different angle and increased pressure around Blaine's neck. Blaine felt the head of Axl's dick grazed across his prostate. His vision began to blur and on the next deep thrust, Axl's cock hit his prostate directly, and at the same time, his hands wrapped a slight bit harder around his neck.

Blaine's vision went white, and he lost it. His hot white seed erupted out of his dick, blasting the top of his bed. He grunted and almost howled and the pleasure grew and grew, the sensations overloading all his sense. Unknowingly, he clamped his ass down on Axl's thrusting cock, causing him to gasp out loud.

"Fuck!"Axl exclaimed,"Blaine, I'm going to cum!" he hissed, feeling his body shake as his load shot out of his cock and filled Blaine's ass with his hot cum.

Collapsing atop Blaine, Axl kissed breathed heavily over his back as he still felt his hot seed painting the walls inside him. The extra weight and loss of his energy took it's toll, and his limbs gave out. Without warning, he crumpled to the bed, Axl grunting in surprise. Below him, his throbbing and sore cock landed directly in the pool of his own cum. Axl's sweat from his wet curly bangs began to drip onto his back. The hands around his neck released and lazily pulled away and laid to the either side of their bodies.

Though spent, he felt Axl shakily push himself up and he leaned forward and kissed his neck. Turning his head sideways, he leaned down further and pressed his mouth against his own. Unconsciously, he smiled at the gesture, which Axl soon matched. Lifting him up, he again kissed his neck, and after a slight pause began to kiss his way down Blaine's back. When he felt Axl continue his kisses past his waist, he was surprised when he began to flick his tongue into the crease of his ass.

He was shocked when Axl gently pulled him up by his hips and forced his tongue into his ass. Raising his upper body, Blaine turned and looked back as Axl didn't even hesitate licking his own cum inside him. After a few moments, he made his way down and sucked on his nuts before shakily reaching under and pulled his uncut soft cock into his mouth. Blaine felt a smile break across his face as their eyes met. Feeling a stirring inside, he became confused and had to force his smile to stay in place, as to not let Axl be aware of his thoughts. Axl looked down and was obviously shocked at the state of their mess. When he looked up, he became shy and reluctant.

"What?"he smiled at Axl, finding the face he was making extremely adorable.

"We're a mess...can I take a shower?"he asked softly, as if embarrassed.

"Can I take one with you?"he asked, hoping he could. It wouldn't be long before Axl would leave and he'd never see him again. He knew it was foolish, but he now had a huge crush on Axl, thinking him both hot and sweet. Knowing he was only setting himself up for heartache, he couldn't help himself.

"Definitely! I was hoping you would."he replied, shyly. Smiling broadly, he flipped over and scooted up to him, eventually sitting on the exact spot where his spent seed was. He didn't have to pull Axl in for a kiss, as he found himself falling back as Axl bounded forward to meet him. He chuckled as Axl exclaimed as his knee press down into the cum soaked bedding below.

"Gross."he laughed, lifting his knee off the spot.

Blaine laughed along with him, reaching down and slapped Axl's bare ass. Grinning, they slid off the bed and stood. They found themselves looking at each other, and both became suddenly shy. Axl slowly walked forward and kissed him. Unlike before, this felt different, like it meant something more than just curiosity. Blaine pulled back and looked him, intrigued. He raised a shaky hand and cupped Axl's face, staring intently into his eyes. Leaning in, he kissed him once more, but this time it was soft and sensual. Dropping his hand, he walked a couple steps to his bathroom, then reached out for Axl's hand. Without missing a beat, Axl readily reached out and intertwined their fingers. Smiling, he led this guy into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Once through the bathroom door, Blaine hit the lights and the room was illuminated from several spots. Four bulbs were stationed above the large counter, another shone to the right of the toilet, while the set was positioned above the large walk in shower than stepped down into a Jacuzzi. Glancing over to the toilet, he sighed that he had for once remembered to flush it. Behind him, he heard Axl come to an abrupt halt in the doorway. Turning, he eyed him as Axl's eyes stared around bathroom. It was clear Axl had never been in such a nice bathroom ever. Briefly meeting his eyes, Axl turned and peeked back into the bedroom for a few moments. Frowning, Blaine was beginning to wonder what Axl was thinking.

"Dude," Axl exclaimed, looking back at him with a smirk,"your loaded!"he finished with a grin.

Blaine shrugged, not really knowing what else to think.

Axl seemed to calm himself and walk forward, giving Blaine a swift kiss on the cheek. Blaine sighed in relief as he recognized Axl returning to his sweet self. Grinning, he walked over and turned on the shower. The water blasted down upon the tiles on the floor as he turned around to face Axl. once more. Standing directly under a light, Blaine was able to marvel at the muscles Axl had. He must have been staring because the skin color changed on Axl's face to a pink and he turned around to look at his body in the mirror. His back side completely visible, Blaine felt himself hardening with the temptation of Axl's perfect ass.

"I am pretty awesome aren't I?" he teased, looking at him in the mirror. He began to smirk as he looked down at Blaine's growing cock.

"Sorry.."he replied, turning away and walked toward the shower to reach inside for the temperature.

He jumped when he felt his ass cheeks being spread from behind. As he peered over his shoulder, Axl wasn't there. Just as he glanced down, he felt something hot and wet push into his entrance. Groaning, he backed up into the feeling. Hearing a muffled chuckle, he felt Axl push him gently into the shower spray. The water drenched his hair as his head moved directly under the shower nozzle. From behind, he felt Axl release each cheek and tongued his way his back until he began placing kissed on his neck. Turning, he saw Axl pull close the shower door before he returned to stand behind him. Blaine smiled as Axl lined up there bodies and reached around his front side.

Blaine stepped closer to the wall and grabbed a luffa, not wanting Axl to see his hardness. Reaching up, he pushed the soap dispenser and let liquid drench the luff a. When he attempted to back up, Axl reached around and wrapped his hands around his hard cock. In shock, he dropped what was in his hand. He watched as it hit the floor, while Axl slowly pulled back the extra skin. Axl nudged Blaine's head to the side, exposing his neck and ear. Hot breath lightly blew over his neck as Axl nibbled on his ear. He could feel Axl's erect member lightly bounce on and off his ass.

"I see you," he leaned in to whisper."dropped the soap..."he breathed, squeezing Blaine's dick harder and giving it a couple of fast strokes. Normally, that kind of line would infuriate him, but he knew it was in good humor. Though he knew Axl expected him to pick it up, Blaine got an idea. He turned quickly, surprising Axl. Jumping back, he looked momentarily shocked before his face returned to it's playfulness. Blaine glanced down at the luffa, then looked back at Axl, making his meaning clear. He stepped to the side and leaned his back against the shower wall.

"Can I ask you to do something?"he asked Axl, feeling his ears burn.

"I don't want to be fucked." Axl said wearily.

"No, that's not what I wanted to ask...but that doesn't mean I don't want to. Your ass is way better looking than mine, especially all that hair around your hole."he said, smirking and glancing to the side.

"Well then, ask Blaine." Axl replied, smiling as if he knew that previous statement to be obvious.

"Will you..." he began, then hesitated.

"Hmm?" Axl raised an eyebrow, walking to the side and picked up the luffa.

"Can I watch you jerk off?:"he whispered, looking down.

"You wanna see me get myself off?" Axl asked, sounding surprised and somewhat pleased.

Blaine nodded and looked up bashfully.

"Like if I was a straight guy taking a shower after P.E. or a football game, and didn't know anyone was watching?"he asked, his voice becoming sultry.

Blaine nodded again, smiling. Axl smiled, then looked down at Blaine's crotch with a puzzled look.

"Only if you do it at the same time."he answered, this time he was the one who looked embarrassed.

"Deal!"he said enthusiastically, reaching down and grabbing his dick.

Axl's eyes left his and focused on his actions. For the first few strokes, Blaine was the only one in the shower moving. Across from him, Axl was staring at him. When he slowed, Axl once again looked up and met his eye. Smirking, Blaine glanced down at Axl's cock and tilted his head to the side. Face turning pink, he dropped his hand down and squeezed the luffa, causing the soap to drop onto his cock. Once covered, he began to stroke quickly.

"Sorry...I just wanted to see how you could jerk off without any lube."he apologized.

"Oh." he said blankly, not really hearing him, but just watched his hand fly.

"Would it be weird if..."Axl began, his face turning from the slight pink to an almost bright red.

"What?"he asked, his own hand stroking faster, knowing that what Axl wanted to ask was something that was most likely very kinky. Axl hesitated, as if he was afraid of his request being genuinely odd. Still, Axl's hand didn't stop or slow before he switched hands quickly. Blaine's eyes became glued to Axl's low nut sack as his hands switched. They were swinging and would hit his thigh on every other stroke, making a slapping sound. Biting his lip, Axl took a deep breath and walked forward a bit.

"Can I..."he started again, but once more broke off.

"Just fucking ask you pussy." Blaine let out, surprising himself with the harshness. For a brief moment Axl stopped his hand, and almost looked offended. Scared he had just probably pissed this hot guy off, he hung his head in shame. Looking up, he saw that Axl was smiling shyly.

"What?" he said, voice shaking.

"That's something that I say a whole lot around my friends." he chuckled quietly, resuming his frantic pace.

Blaine let out a huge amount of air he had been holding in. Relieved, he continued as well.

"I was going to ask if it's weird that I want to stay the night with you...it's a long drive back to Orson." Axl said softly.

Blaine felt his heart lift, and though he wanted to act out his fantasy of watching a straight boy jerk off in the shower, he walked up to him. Without hesitation, Axl smiled as their lips met.

"God you're so fucking hot."Blaine growled, jerking his cock so hard it almost hurt.

"I guess that it's OK then?" he chuckled back. Nodding, Blaine backed up again, full of excitement. From the looks of it, Axl felt the same way.

"Be careful."said an inner voice. Though he still believed Axl was straight, there was now an inkling that he might actually be bisexual.

"O.K., back to my fantasy, act like you're taking a shower at school or after a game."he grinned at Axl, who immediately nodded.

Axl turned and walked toward the shower head. Stopping and fisted his cock, looking around as if watching for something. Blaine felt precum dribble out his dick. Abruptly, he stopped and looked around at him. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at him with a devious smile. Briefly, he glanced down at his dick and looked but didn't touch it. His face began to show frustration. Puzzled Blaine began to open his mouth to ask what was wrong when Axl held up a hand. He watched as Axl took a deep breath and turned the hot water all the way off. Letting his mouth drop open, Axl's hard dick immediately softened into a flaccid state. Once completely soft, he turned the water off and glanced at him with a smirk, still holding up a finger.

Axl shuffled out of the shower, his hand still in the air, commanding Blaine not to move. Through the glazed glass shower wall, he watched Axl hurry out of the bathroom. Now completely stumped, he began to fear Axl had gone. Just as his hand reached the shower door, he caught movement of a shadow increasing in size as it came closer. Still puzzled, he shifted back into his previous position at the edge of the Jacuzzi. The figure walked through the bathroom door and stood in the middle of the room. Something was strange about the shape, at first, until he saw his arms shooting towards the ceiling. Immediately, Blaine recognized the act of undressing.

This time, Blaine was almost literally floored by the act. Axl had actually redressed, and re-entered into the bathroom and began to undress as if at school. Blaine's cock, which had went from it's hard state to a chubby state, suddenly began to fill with blood again. He couldn't believe this guy, actually recreated his whole fantasy. Not only was the act extremely hot, but incredibly sweet. Shaking his head, he went into a mindset of a pervert gay boy watching a straight jock do his business. The change was easy, almost second nature after living with his actor brother, Cooper for years.

Breathing hard, and shallow, he shifted closer to the wall, as if to hide himself from the view of his object of observation. From his spot, he watched as Axl looked around and quickly dropped his boxers in the pile of his dirty clothes. Looking around, he opened a cabinet and pulled out a towel. Towel in hand, he made his way to the shower door. At this point, Blaine had stopped jerking his dick or he was going to blow it too soon, literally. Axl peeked inside, the corners of his mouth twitched as if trying to hold back a smile. Turning on the nozzles, he waited for the water to become the right temperature.

The overhead light shone down on Axl, revealing his dick to be extremely small, along with his nuts. Blaine wasn't worried, knowing the size was due to the cold water earlier. His pubes were thick, growing shorter into a treasure trail leading up to his inner belly button. As the water warmed, Axl stepped closer, revealing his taught back side. Bending over to pick up the luffa, his hairy hole was exposed, cherry intact. Blaine wanted to run forward and shove his uncut cock up this straight boys' ass so much. He bit his lip as he imagined how tight it would be around his shaft. As Axl stepped fully under the shower spray, Blaine reached around a bit and began fingering himself as he slowly moved his other hand over his leaking cock.

Axl had begun to shampoo his hair, at the same time dropping the liquid soap on his chest and back . Scrubbing his back, his other hand went to his slowly inflating dick. Ducking his head, he rinsed out his hair and put conditioner on it while using the luffa to quickly scrub his lower extremities. Every time his hand glanced over his ever growing cock, he would subtly stroke it a couple of times. Still biting his lip, Blaine watched as Axl looked toward the door, his movements stopping completely, clearly wanting to hear if he was alone. Smirking, Blaine took a few steps closer, fully visible if Axl turned around all the way. When there was no sound, Axl reached down and began to soap up is dick, each stroke gaining in speed. His head tilted back, water spraying across his face.

His hands were moving so fast, and yet the sound was almost unrecognizable from the rest of the noise coming from the shower. Blaine stroked himself faster as Axl began to fuck his cock through his fist, his ass clenching and thrusting. A small moan escaped him, causing Axl to look up at the door, hoping no one heard him. The act was causing Blaine to pump his cock loudly behind Axl. Hearing a chuckle, Blaine grudgingly quieted his movements. In front of him, Axl turned to face him, but kept his eyes closed, keeping the fantasy going. Creeping closer, Blaine knelt down and shuffled towards Axl's furious hand movements.

Axl's stomach muscles began to contract and his face turned pink. His eyes still closed, he reached around and dug his finger into his own ass. Eyes flying open, Axl grunted as his orgasm hit. Shaking and shuddering, he thrusted his hips forward three or four times, cum shooting out of his dick. As soon as Axl had dug his finger inside, Blaine had shuffled so close that when Axl began to shoot, all he had to do was lean forward. After the first rope of cum shot out of him, Blaine lunged forward and wrapped his lips around Axl's twitching cock. Axl immediately looked down at him, their eyes locked. Giving a slight smile, he released his hand and Blaine opened his mouth wider, letting Axl fuck his face until his release came to an end.

Gasping, Axl squatted and sat on the tile floor before slowly leaned back until his entire body was flat. A few more twitches and he stilled. Panting and shaking, he stared blankly at the overhead light and the water from the shower still pulsing down on them. Blaine sucked until Axl's cock became to sensitive to touch and he pulled away chuckling. Eye's meeting, Blaine crawled forward and positioned himself directly over him. Lowering himself, he felt his lips captured by Axl. Grunting, lined his cock up with Axl's and ground himself into him.

"That was seriously the hottest thing I've ever seen, and I've seen tons of porn." he told Axl seriously.

Axl chuckled and looked up.

"It was actually really fun. It felt amazing and it was such a turn on that I didn't see you when I re entered the shower." he praised. Looking down, he noticed Blaine's still hard cock.

"Did you cum?" Axl asked him.

"Not yet," he smiled reaching down to jerk himself off like Axl had requested.

"Wait."Axl said.

He looked up at him, face expressionless. After a moment, he nodded and scooted down the tiled floor. The action was easy as it was wet and soap was everywhere. Glancing down, he watched as Axl opened his mouth and pulled him closer by grabbing his thighs. He gasped as Axl's hot mouth surrounded his achingly hard cock. Tongue swirling around the skin and finally down the shaft itself. Pushing him back, Blaine felt his cock leave Axl's mouth and then immediately re-enter. Patting his thighs, he looked up and made a gesture. Eye's widening, he guessed Axl meant for Blaine to fuck his face.

"You sure?"he asked Axl, knowing it didn't matter because he wasn't letting Axl off his cock until he was ready to shoot.

Giving him a thumbs up, he winked at Blaine. Smiling Blaine pushed forward, his cock once more engulfed in the hot heat of his mouth. Groaning, he began to pick up speed, knowing it wouldn't take long. Before he knew it, he felt a tingling in his groin. He attempted to pull out and away, from Axl's mouth from his cum. But Axl just shook his head and opened his mouth wider, giving him permission to cum in his mouth. Smiling, he thrusted forward erratically and was just about there when he felt Axl insert a finger into his ass. He came, hot, hard, and thick into the straight boys' mouth. Feeling Axl cough, he slowed his movements so as to not make him made or even to gag uncontrollably. After what seemed like ages, he felt Axl pushing himself back up until they were eye to eye again.

"That was really good."Axl said, sounding and looking surprised.

Blaine leaned down and placed his forehead against Axl's as the water still beat down on their bodies.


End file.
